


【PPPBP】普通朋友（ABO，nc-17，孕期肉）

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Peter Parker, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Peter B. Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: Peter再醒过来的时候已经是黄昏了。也许外面下过了一场雨，黄昏的夕阳照在屋子里烤得家具暖烘烘的。Peter想从床上爬起来，却发现自己已经脱力了，全身上下都是滚烫的。这可不是个好兆头。从来没人告诉过他怀孕的Omega进入发情期以后该怎么办。





	【PPPBP】普通朋友（ABO，nc-17，孕期肉）

**Author's Note:**

> ·Alpha！金发彼特帕克x Omega！大叔Peter.B.Parker（1610X616）  
> ·Peter怀孕设定，不知道怀的是谁的  
> ·金发PP没有死亡，也没有和MJ结婚设定  
> ·孕期肉！雷者勿入！

Peter蹲在滴水兽上狠狠抹了把脸，他刚刚因为走神差一点没有让蛛丝射中目标。又一次。幸好反应依旧灵敏，否则纽约将要出现第一个摔死的蜘蛛侠了。  
这里是纽约，不过这里也并不是他的纽约。  
在这座不属于他的城市里，原本那家六年前就倒闭汉堡店还开着，但那家酸黄瓜很好吃的热狗店却倒闭了。  
Peter思索着敲了敲自己的下巴，好像自从到这里之后还没有吃到过夹着好吃酸黄瓜片的热狗，下次让迈尔斯或者那家伙带着他去吃好了。  
他想，酸黄瓜什么味道来着？  
然后Peter就吐了。准确来说他在感受到一股熟悉的恶心感涌上来之前就飞快脱掉了面罩，趴在滴水兽上干呕起来。  
呕了半天什么也没有吐出来，只是那股反胃的感觉让他觉得很糟糕。生理上的不适。心里上更不适。  
好吧，这下Peter知道了，近段时间内他连任何带有酸黄瓜的东西都不能靠近。  
有些无力的在那躺着休息了好一会儿，Peter才觉得自己缓过劲儿来了一些。天空阴沉沉的，可能没一会儿就要下雨了。Peter注视着这片陌生的天空，不自觉重重地叹了口气，也不知道自己那个世界的纽约现在怎么样了。

这是他来到这个宇宙的第20天。叫什么来着？  
1610。  
对，这是个有两个蜘蛛侠的宇宙，加上他的话暂时有三个，不过十几天前有一小堆呢，可是他们都回家去了。为什么自己还留在这儿，当然是迈尔斯和金并打斗的时候把对撞机弄坏了，当他砸到地上却仍然还在这个空间的时候，Peter真是松了一口气，天知道他为了在迈尔斯面前故作从容地放开那只抓着迈尔斯的手时心里有多慌张。  
这下好了，他得等着对撞机修好或者他们想出其他什么安全的办法送他回去，他完全有大把的时间解决了自己的“小麻烦”，那么就是说616世界的人们都不会知道他们的蜘蛛侠怀孕了。  
天啊，承认这件事对Peter.B.Parker来说真的好难。  
蜘蛛侠是个Omega和蜘蛛侠怀了不知道是谁的种，这两个不知哪个更糟糕一些，反正对于Peter来说都一样是噩梦。

“Peter？”  
天台的边缘冒出一个黑色的小脑袋，青春期独有的沙哑嗓音闷在面罩里。Peter象征性地抬手打了个招呼。  
“现在不该是你的考试时间吗小鬼？”  
年轻人跑来他旁边有些关切地看着躺在地上的中年蜘蛛侠，面露疑惑地嗅了嗅空气，只是Peter没有注意到迈尔斯的小动作。  
“考试简直小菜一碟，不到20分钟我就出考场了。”  
“学期末你只有一门测试？”  
“呃......不，”迈尔斯掏出手机看了看时间，“一小时后我还有西语测验，但是今天彼特答应我带我去学点新技巧，反正一小时也够我回去了。”  
“哪个‘彼特’？”Peter不赞同地撇了撇嘴，挑起一边眉毛。还能是哪个“彼特”，他可没有答应过要照看孩子，只能是某个不久前大伤初愈的蜘蛛侠了。  
“是我。”一头金发的讨厌鬼闯进Peter的视野。  
看吧，说谁谁到。

让我们重新来一遍。  
彼特·帕克，1610宇宙蜘蛛侠，今年26岁，有一头漂亮的金色头发和蓝眼睛，堪称少女们的梦中情人。在阻止金并的过程中身受重伤，被迈尔斯救了出去，直到六位蜘蛛侠又一次拯救完水深火热的纽约后才从医院的病床上醒过来，简单来说——没有赶上趟。  
但至少他还活着。  
彼特昏迷期间Peter去看过他。那是一种很奇怪的感觉，当他站在床边，看着一个重伤版的自己躺在病床上，除了他身上的绷带简直像在照镜子，除了金发，除了身材。除了第二性征。  
有什么比想到自己是个Omega而另一个世界的自己居然是个Alpha更令人不爽的呢？  
尤其是当这个金发碧眼的自己醒过来之后听了迈尔斯说得一切，居然开始数落起他以后。  
迈尔斯就不能把开头那段掐掉吗，Peter觉得后来自己当老师还当的挺称职的。不管怎么说，Peter和彼特的梁子算是结下了，虽然只是单方面的。

“拜托，你知不知道你身上的太妃糖味儿已经快飘满整个纽约了。”  
讨厌的彼特看着他有些微微皱眉。  
“......什么味道？”Peter大脑有些转不过来。  
彼特却不再说什么，只是和迈尔斯一起把他从地上拉起来，“你不能再在外面晃荡了，这儿还有我和迈尔斯，你得回去休息。”  
“蜘蛛侠不需要休息。”  
Peter永远不会在另一个自己面前示弱，虽然他知道他的状态实在太差了。不知是不是幻觉，他感受到架住他的那只手温柔得在他背上摸了摸。  
Peter很久没有被这样温柔的对待了，他的敌人总是拳头，爪子，还有各式各样的武器往他身上招呼，他的最后一个亲人也不在了，他的爱人早就离开了他，同时作为Peter·Parker他也每时每刻都在承受生活无情的铁拳。  
很久没有人给过他一个温暖的拥抱了，现在就连个13岁的小鬼说要保护他，Peter都能动容到想哭。  
36岁的蜘蛛侠就这么被背脊上轻柔的安抚说服了。

Peter再醒过来的时候已经是黄昏了。  
也许外面下过了一场雨，黄昏的夕阳照在屋子里烤得家具暖烘烘的。Peter想从床上爬起来，却发现自己已经脱力了，全身上下都是滚烫的。  
这可不是个好兆头。  
从来没人告诉过他怀孕的Omega进入发情期以后该怎么办。  
而且，这并不像是普通的发情期。Peter稍稍挪动身子，明显地感觉到下身涌出一股股液体，怔了两秒，Peter绝望地倒在床上，这下他别想自己搞定了。  
这都是彼特·帕克的错，准确来说是他给他准备的屋子的错。Peter在这边借住的是他的一间安全屋，不算太常用但至少家具齐全也干净整洁，他就把这里腾给了Peter做临时住所。  
不用和迈尔斯或者彼特挤在一起住，这间小屋也比自己世界那间冷冰冰的屋子好太多，Peter当然乐意之至，可是他们都忽略了一个问题，一个Alpha的家中必然是存在他的信息素气味的。不得不说，Peter奇怪的发情时间确实和这满屋子的信息素有关，再加上怀孕期间体内激素分泌的异常，Peter的发情几乎是注定的。  
“嘿，你好点儿了吗？”  
金发的蜘蛛侠出现在床边的窗口，脱下头罩仔细观察着Peter的情况，但是这糟糕的情况太显而易见了，彼特只是愣了一下，随即跳进屋里，顺手把窗户关上。  
“你做什么？”躺在床上的人无力的问。  
“你想让整个皇后区的Alpha都试图爬进这个窗户吗。”彼特说着走近他，用手摸了摸Peter的额头，“要是我今天不来看看你你是不是打算在这里脱水到死？”  
接过对方递来的一杯水，Peter沉默地喝下然后看着跟自己一模一样的那张脸欲言又止。  
“你是不是想问迈尔斯？”  
Peter点点头。  
“他也很担心你，但是被我赶回学校去了，让他不准过来。”  
彼特的话让Peter放心了不少，他没有回答就听着对方还站在那里讲着。“......你也太不注意了，发情期的时候就让自己这么在外面跑。而且迈尔斯差不多也到第二性征分化的年纪了，万一你的信息素溢放影响到他怎么办——”  
“BlaBlaBlaBla——”Peter翻着白眼打断了他，“说够了没有，我承认是我没有考虑到这点，毕竟第一次怀孕我一点经验都没有！”  
彼特住了嘴，这是他第一次听Peter主动提起怀孕这件事，在这之前他也只是直到来自616宇宙的蜘蛛侠怀了一个不知对方Alpha是谁的孩子。彼特觉得这事很荒唐，但是也终归不全是Peter的问题不是吗，而且他们之前没有那么熟，即使彼特再怎么好奇，他也不可能开口去问的。  
所以彼特只是安安静静地靠在床边的桌子上，等着这个怀孕的Omega把他骂了个透。彼特无奈地耸耸肩，倒也不是全在数落他，大部分时间都是Peter在数落他自己的人生经历，当讲到他在浴缸里抱着自己哭的时候Peter终于停住了，像是意识到自己在说什么，整个人突然颓了下来，想要抱住自己，却发现有些凸出的肚子阻碍了自己的动作。  
彼特犹豫了一下，轻轻走上前，手覆在Peter的肩上，在察觉到手下的肌肉瞬间僵硬之后又收了回去。  
“Peter，我想帮你。”  
“......帮我？”Peter把脸埋在手掌里，没有看彼特，仿佛他刚刚说了一句废话，“我都不知道该怎么帮我自己。”  
房间里渐渐沉默下来，微妙的气氛在两人之间传递，Peter那个因为怀孕而转动缓慢的脑子终于反应过来对方在说什么。惊诧地抬起头，巧克力色的眼睛不可思议地看着彼特。  
“你疯了？还是我聋了？”  
彼特显得有些局促，“你要知道你这样的情况除非找到一个Alpha帮你，否则就只能去医院了，我猜......去医院可能是你最不想选的选项。”  
当然是！  
Peter都不敢想那些医生会问他什么问题，他也不知道该怎么回答，反正去医院绝对不在Peter的解决方案里。  
惊讶的表情只在他的脸上待了一小会儿便慢慢消了下去，取而代之的是无尽的纠结。  
彼特说得他都没明白，Omega怀孕期间最好由他的Alpha来照看，即便没有标记过，Omega也需要Alpha的性激素来融合自己紊乱的激情情况，随便去找一个Alpha打一炮同样不在Peter的选项里，莫名其妙怀孕已经够他受得了，不需要再有什么陌生人介入。  
彼特还是安静的地站在一边等着他的回答。Peter摸了摸自己的胡茬，小心翼翼地瞥了眼对方，彼特帮他也许是眼下最好的选项，不会有不相干的人知道，他们“自己”就能解决这个问题。他只是——只是有些想不通为什么彼特要帮他。  
这时，彼特做到了床边，突然靠近的距离下了Peter一跳，他本能地往后缩去。却被金发的人抓住了手。  
施加在手腕上的力量不大，只要随便一扯就能挣脱，但是在那双天空一样蓝的眼睛的注视下，Peter感觉自己有些失去力气。  
“或者我们先试一试，你的情况真的不太好，让我也有点......”  
彼特没有再说下去，但是属于Alpha的气息溢出已经说明了一切。  
Peter就这么在呆滞中被吻住了。他瞪大了双眼，看着那个金发版的，年轻版的，更加惹人喜爱版的自己，握着他的手腕吻了上来。  
唇瓣上的触感太陌生了，Peter很多年没有和谁接过吻了，他都快忘记了另一双温暖的唇肉覆上自己的是什么感觉。  
彼特的吻很轻柔，就像他说的那样，只是试一试。  
但是Peter没有反感。Peter在一片震惊过后接受了。Peter试着回吻了过去。

那人什么时候把制服脱掉并爬上床的，Peter一点印象都没有，等他从唇齿之间的厮磨回过神时，两人已经倒在床上抱作一团。  
在两人都快缺氧前，彼特分开了他们，看着身下喘着粗气还有些茫然的中年人，他笑着摸了摸了自己的脸颊，“感觉有点扎人。”  
Peter这才回过神。  
“......我总觉得好奇怪......”巧克力色眼睛里充满了对这种情欲的不理解。  
天啊，他们在做什么。他和他的同位体滚上床了，他的老二也完全勃起了，正抵在对方的大腿上，而且很明显自己的Alpha同位体也好不到那里去。  
Peter注意到金发Alpha并没有完全压在他身上。彼特在照顾他的肚子。  
这个认知让Peter把剩下的话又咽回了肚子里。正在被小自己整整10岁的人照顾，这种感觉Peter有些说不出来，他只能用手背遮住自己的脸不让彼特看见。  
Peter全身上下只穿着内裤，年轻Alpha的手毫无阻碍地摸上了他的身体。  
中年人的肌肉已经有些小小的走形了，一半是因为怀孕的浮肿，一半是因为孕期导致的胡吃海塞。原本紧实修长的肌肉变得有些软软的。  
“我一直想说，其实这样的身材也看起来很棒。”彼特手上的动作没有停下，亲吻也跟着双手落在Peter身上各处，他捏着手下的软肉对Peter说。  
中年人只能紧咬着自己的嘴唇催促Alpha不要再玩了，快一点。  
彼特有些恋恋不舍地直起身，褪下早已湿透的白色内裤。  
当完全勃起的阴茎被彼特抓在手里的时候，Peter差点满足地泄出来，他没有，他憋住了，怀孕的Omega蜘蛛侠不需要再多一条早泄的丢脸信息。  
彼特握着他的阴茎缓慢套弄，另一只手的两根手指轻而易举就进入了那早已潮湿泥泞的后穴里。  
Peter最终还是没有坚持过两分钟，他太想要了，即使阴茎和后穴的刺激进行的很缓慢，但是许久没有经历过的性爱还是让他射了出来。  
他喘着气躺在床上，体内情潮的翻动依旧没有平静下去，单靠射精无法平复发情期Omega的情潮，况且他还怀着孕。  
他需要的是一个Alpha真正的进入。  
可是一想到待会儿另一个自己要射进自己的身体里，Peter就觉得这丢人透了。  
思索的片刻，Peter感觉自己的腰被抬起来了一点，他转头去看，是彼特在他腰下面垫了一个矮枕。察觉到Peter的眼神，金发Alpha对他笑了笑，“我怕压到你的肚子，这样你的腰会舒服一点。”  
彼特弯下腰来吻了吻中年人额头，“我不想你受伤，我会温柔一点的。”  
36岁的Peter.B.Parker因为一个26岁年轻人的吻而羞红了脸，他几次想说点什么，却发现自己只是越来越不知所措。  
性器挺进后穴的时候，Peter已经紧张地不知如何是好，但是对方只在头部进入之后就停了下来，问他有没有很疼。  
Peter摇了摇头，“我也没有你想的那么脆弱，你大可以放心。”  
彼特愣了愣，没说什么，跪在Omega两腿间将自己的阴茎缓缓推入火热的穴道中。彼特观察着中年人的表情，直到他看上去好受了一些，才开始动起来。  
进入的频率并不快，只是将阴茎抽出来一些再浅浅地插进去。  
晃动间，Peter注意到金发Alpha脸上隐忍的表情，明明忍得很辛苦，却因为害怕Peter受伤而忍出满头大汗。  
“我说了......我没有那么脆弱。”  
Peter一把揽住金发Alpha的脖子吻了上去，表情决绝地像要赴死一样。没有人关心他，没有人和他拥抱，他会因为别人的感情而感动，会因为别人的保护而感动，但不代表Peter·Parker脆弱到需要所有人来呵护他。  
一吻完毕，Peter放开上身的年轻人，向他露出一个满不在乎的笑，尽管他笑得很吃力。  
“你可以动了。”

 

Peter睁开眼睛，视力逐渐适应了屋子里的黑暗。  
高烧和情潮已经退了下去，他试图想爬起身，却因为腰上的一只手而停住了动作。  
不敢相信，他和彼特居然一直做到了天黑。做到他屁股里全是Alpha的精液，拜这些精液所赐他算是安全度过这次发情期了。  
Peter在黑暗里暗暗叹了口气，谁知道到他解决完自己的“小问题”前还会有几次发情期，难不成每次都要被这小子上一顿吗？想到这里Peter龇牙咧嘴地揉了揉腰。嘴上逞强说自己没有这么脆弱，但是腰是真的受不了。  
“你醒了吗？”  
身后传来一个懒洋洋的声音，然后腰上的那只手就自顾自的摸上Peter的额头。  
“好像我们把问题解决了。”  
Peter撇了撇嘴，“是的是的，那你能不能赶紧走了，我带等着补觉呢。”  
身后贴着自己的人显然僵了那么一会儿，才摸摸挪开身体，开始穿推在床边的制服。  
“......Peter，其实我一直想说......”  
“什么？”  
“我是你，你也是我，不会再有比我更了解你的人，所以——所以，如果你需要一个拥抱的话，我一直都在这儿。”  
Peter愣住，他没有想到会听到这个，他回过头，借着窗外的月光，他看着那双蓝眼睛正注视着他，仍然熠熠发光。  
穿好蜘蛛侠制服的彼特正张开双臂等着他。  
陷进那个拥抱的时候Peter想，这是他时隔多久才迎来的一个拥抱啊。  
“你说我们这算什么？”  
彼特拥着中年人缓缓抚摸着他的背脊，像在安抚一颗孤单的心。怀里的中年人还是一副吊儿郎当的无所谓的样子，笑容却不自觉爬上嘴角。  
“不知道，也许只是普通朋友罢了。”

 

————————————END——————————————


End file.
